


Wind Chimes

by go_Jean_or_go_home



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Creampie, D&D AU, DnD AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Voyeurism, the others are only mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_Jean_or_go_home/pseuds/go_Jean_or_go_home
Summary: A human rogue seeks a drink after successfully obtaining a stolen treasure. Little does he know, he's about to uncover one more...





	Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxx_in_soxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/gifts).



> This is a thank you! :D
> 
> Also... this was supposed to be a simple porn oneshot... but I started worldbuilding... and now it's a long-ass monster lmao. (But please read everything because there's lots of imagery details that will really paint a pretty picture in your head, trust me)

Eren nearly snapped his ankle off running out of the dungeon - dust and mildew combined with century-old stone flooring made for a  _ very _ slippery runway - and it was by the skin of his neck that he managed to leap past the last of Malinalxochitl’s guards on the way out, and  _ finally _ into open daylight. He  _ slammed _ into the dirt just outside, and hurriedly flipped over to try and scoot backwards as said guards began charging down the corridor and towards the entrance.

 

He could hear the goddess’ ear-splitting howl of rage bellow from within the overgrown entrance of the dungeon, just before the brilliant,  _ enormous _ stone door with the Aztec calendar carved into it slid back into its place, cutting off her voice entirely. It was pretty jarring, to say the least. 

 

Laying on a patch of mostly dirt and worn grass just  _ yards _ away from the door, Eren let out the heaviest, noisiest exhale he could muster, and let the upper half of his body flop down with a  _ thud _ . The midday sun cast warm rays down on him, making his already burning body feel even hotter, but he didn't care.  _ He did it. _

 

What the everloving  _ hell _ was he risking his neck for, you ask? 

 

Grinning, Eren held up his shaking right hand to inspect his newly stolen treasure. Upon first glance, it seemed a pretty, but meager little thing. In his hand, the sunlight glinted off a smooth, greenstone statute of two intertwined scorpions. It was just the right size for grabbing and  _ bolting _ . That's what he'd done. 

 

For a supposed  _ assassin _ , he tried not to do a whole lot of killing, prefering to jump and dodge around and  _ okay _ , yeah, punch and kick a whole lot, but never  _ kill _ . 

 

Having finished eye-fucking his treasure, he let his right arm drop back down with a sigh, his chest still heaving from exertion. Pretty sure he'd just triggered a curse upon himself and all his loved ones and possibly his first born, however that planned on working out,  but he could cross that bridge when it came time to do so.

 

_ Now _ you may be wondering, why is a little green rock so important? Well, that ‘little green rock’ is going to be Eren’s ticket back into his thieves’ guild. See, Eren’s constant dicking around on missions had finally reached a breaking point for Levi, as just one month ago he'd given Eren the ‘official’ boot out, with the threat that if he leaked even a  _ peep _ of the guild’s inner workings, he'd soon find himself with a severed tongue and balls.

 

Eren cared more about his balls than his tongue, but the threat still got its message across crystal clear. 

 

Soooooooo Eren took that as his que to find some way to  _ earn _ his right back into the guild, and that being stealing a precious offering from Malinalxochitl herself. He nearly  _ died _ , so Levi  _ had _ to let him back in now. Hopefully. 

 

Finally catching his breath, Eren sat up and coughed, finding his throat dryer than the hellstorm of a dessert that he just escaped from in Malinalxochitl’s dungeon. He should probably find something to drink. With a grunt, the brunette got to his feet, leaving the statue on the ground momentarily, so he could pat dirt off of his black leather armor and redo his small ponytail before flipping up the hood of his tunic (with silver embroidery on the hems). Once he was standing and had securely stowed away the statue in his traveler’s pack, he looked around. 

 

Malinalxochitl’s dungeon was one that bounced around periodically, appearing in one place sometimes and somewhere else entirely the next. This time, it was in the middle of a wide, open, grassy land with rolling hills and snow capped mountains in the distance. It was also near the beginning of what looked to be a lush, extravagant forest, and from within that forest, Eren heard the faint but definite sound of running water. That would suffice just fine. 

 

Setting off down the gentle slope of the hill, Eren descended into the trees and greenery, and it wasn’t long before he was completely submerged within the woods. Sunlight filtered in through the leaves of impossibly tall trees, casting a warm, welcome glow that reached even most heavily shaded areas of undergrowth. A small breeze rustled through plants and vegetation on the ground, bringing with it the slight sound of windchimes. The bend and sway of branches and lianas almost seemed to hum in his direction as he passed through, as though they were whispering teasingly into his ear. Even the dead, decaying logs on the ground were covered in mushrooms that nearly  _ shimmered _ , and roots ran all across the forest floor like a beautifully intricate spider web. Bird calls, cicada chirps, and the general buzz of the environment hinted that this forest was distinctly  _ not _ normal, but instead… fairylike, and filled with the static of magic.

 

Eren was breathless.

 

As he floated down the incline of the land, feeling as though he were in the midst of some fever dream, he followed the gradually increasing noise of water. This was no easy brook or playful stream, no, this sounded stronger… 

 

He saw a little stone pathway embedded within the Earth. It was through the trees and growth just a few paces away, but he stayed off it so as to not risk a confrontation with someone. He may not be the best assassin out there, nor the sharpest knife in the guild, but he did a few things right every now and then. Continuing on his somewhat silent bush-whacking, it was only a few more minutes before a shimmering lake came into view, the water’s surface constantly being disrupted by the cascade of millions of little waterfalls over the far side of it. The trees were so tall and so numerous around the lake, that all of their branches conjoined into making a little canopy over the water, creating splotches of shade and sunlight. This whole forest was  _ very  _ atmospheric, or  _ hypnotic _ , even. 

 

Suddenly, his assassin ears picked up the faint noises of another creature walking through the forest. Instincts immediately kicking in, he dove for a tree surrounded by shrubbery and bushes at the base. Effectively encased within the leaves, Eren peered through them to see whether he'd freaked out over an actual person or a deer.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

Turns out, that stone pathway he'd began walking along turned into a staircase that disappeared down into the waters of the lake. He wasn't marveling over architecture, however. Standing on one of the dry steps above the water’s edge was a lithe, slender male figure who was slowly undressing. He was nothing short of  _ beautiful _ . From where Eren sat a little bit behind him and to the side, he couldn't see the man’s face, but he  _ could _ see his body. 

 

What looked like the backside of a two-toned undercut - ashen blond on top, dark brown underneath - accompanied by pointed, distinctive ears, became a long, elegant neck. Green, rich fabrics gradually slid off of his pale, elegant frame and pooled around thin, bony ankles, before the man stepped out of his clothing. Eren’s green eyes drank up the sight of the elf’s bare body from behind, just as stunning and graceful as the stories he'd grown up hearing. 

 

His mother always said elves were more slender than their own humankind, and thus, lighter. She said men and women alike passed down the stories of becoming too stunned to take another step at the sight of one. Their voices were lilting and attractive like melodies from a flute, their eyes were like glittering jewels, and their cities and villages and towns were flooding with the thrill and magic of the nature with which they surrounded themselves. Elves truly were such exquisite sights to behold. 

 

And to top it all off, this gorgeous creature had  _ quite _ the cute, pert little bottom. 

 

Eren felt himself smile as he continued to watch the elf, who began to descend down the stone steps and into the water until he was knee-deep. The elf started wading further out in the direction of the [millions](https://feel-planet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Waterfall-Bigar-Romania-front-1170x406.jpg) of [tiny waterfalls](https://feel-planet.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Waterfall-Bigar-Romania.-Feel-the-Planet.jpg), but the water never rose up his body again. This lake was rather shallow, then. 

 

Around the cascade of the waterfalls, there were a number of waist-height rocks protruding from the water, with several flat-edged shelves engrained within the stone. One of which, the elf placed upon dusty red, square bar of soap, as well as a tall, rectangular glass bottle of what appeared to be a honey-colored liquid, most likely an essential bathing oil. 

 

Eren was in for a  _ show _ .

 

The elf stepped under the thunderous streams of water, letting it darken his hair and soak his body. Not even a flinch, Eren noted, but then again, this water was probably enchanted so as to not get very cool, assuming this elf regularly bathed here.

 

Once the elf turned around and retrieved his soap to begin lathering up, Eren  _ finally  _ got a view of his front side.

 

_ ‘What a cute, little, pink cock.’ _ Eren thought with a quiet chuckle and a lick of his lips. He couldn't deny it, his mouth was watering at the sight of the elf’s manhood, hanging flaccid and vulnerable in between his pale, thin thighs. 

 

His face was also a thing of beauty. He was too far away to decipher eye color, but that hardly even mattered. Sharp, angular features complemented the elf’s face, with thin, pouty lips and high cheekbones.  _ God _ . 

 

The elf, now out of the water’s way, dragged the sangria-colored bar of soap up and down his soft arms and delicious collar bones, leaving white, frothy bubbles in its wake. He went under his armpits, over his taut chest, and down, down a flat stomach, but stopped just short of his pelvis. 

 

_ ‘Dammit.’ _

 

All the while, the waterfalls roared on and the chirps and twitters of the forest went on around them, but Eren could only focus on the spectacle just  _ yards _ away from him. As the elf turned around to wet the soap again, Eren caught wind of the aromatic scent - various different spices mixed with expensive, exotic oils - suggesting this particular elf was of higher status and wealth. Eren could feel his dick begin to fill up. 

 

The elf, now facing away from Eren and towards the waterfall, once again, brought the soap back and rubbed it between his hands a bit to encourage more foam. He then - good  _ Lord _ \- bent over and started massaging the soap into his left leg, running his hands and the bar from calf to knee to thigh and back down again, amid completely oblivious to the  _ unholy _ view he was giving Eren from his spot amongst the bushes. 

 

The thing with humanoid anatomy is that, when you bend over, the flesh of your ass is pulled up and the backs of your thighs are forced to stretch. In other words, those with already small asses - this elf - show off  _ everything _ when bent over. 

 

_ ‘It’s so small and pink!’  _ Eren thought with lustful awe, his half-chub having sprung to a full, distracting erection within the confines of his black pants. Instantly, the brunette’s mind was filled with images of that wrinkled hole getting stretched wide around a dick -  _ his _ dick - or of his own come dribbling out of it, or sticking two, three, four fingers up there and spreading them to see how much the elf could take. Eren wondered how he would scream if he stuck his tongue inside and ate him out, if he would moan and gasp and shiver.

 

He had to relieve himself. As quietly as he could, Eren began slipping his pants down from where he knelt behind the leaves, pushing them just low enough to pull his dick out into the air - rock hard, wide and heavy in his palm. It wasn't dripping anything quite yet, but it would be soon. The brunette spat into his palm, then brought it down to lazily grip his cock and pump it a few times, keeping his lower lip caught between his teeth, lest he make a noise and alert the elf of his presence. He turned his emerald-eyed stare back to the waterfall.

 

The elf had finished washing both legs, and had placed the soap back on the rock shelf. He was under the stream once again, facing outward and letting the rivets of water wash away the soap and grime, head tilted back to bare his long, attractive neck. Eren exhaled slowly through his nostrils, continuing his leisurely stroking as he watched the elf with a catlike focus, nothing short of enthralled. How he wanted to sink his canines into that pale neck in that moment, to feel that undoubtedly soft flesh beneath his own fingers, to hear how that fairy sounded when he sang out a song of pleasure. 

 

Eren had to do  _ something _ . He couldn't just  _ let _ an exquisite being like that go untouched. He had to feel him, hear him,  _ fuck _ him. And he had a strong inkling that this elf was a bit of a sybarite, and might even  _ crave _ what Eren was willing to offer, if given enough persuasion. But he didn't want to  _ force _ the elf into sex - no, never. Granted, no matter how much the blond probably liked getting pampered in the bedroom, there was  _ no way _ he’d give himself over to a complete stranger who’d been watching him bathe in the forest. He’d need to be won over, given proper effort and attention.

 

Eren’s eye returned to the elf, who was now -  _ holy fucking shit _ \- standing with his own two ass cheeks spread by his hands, one finger stroking his own puckered, twitching rim, as water from the falls glided down his back and ran over his entrance. The blond let out a faint noise, so quiet it took a second for Eren to register what the noise  _ was, _ but once he realized, he felt his face go hot. The blond had let out a breathy sigh, and  _ heavens above _ his finger was moving with  _ very _ deliberate intentions.

 

That's it.

 

Eren _ripped_ his leather armor off, yanked his hooded, black tunic (with silver embroidery on the hems) over his head, tore his boots off and shoved his pants town to his ankles with lustful vigor. The brunette left all of his things in a pile covering the traveler’s pack beneath the bushes, making sure no stray beam of sunlight would catch off his stolen treasure. 

 

Now completely naked, Eren slunk down towards the bank of the lake, his assassin instincts keeping him stealthy silent. It was a bit awkward trying to walk with your dick sticking up towards the sky, but he neared the water’s edge all the same. He figured wet, dark sand would make less noise against his feet than a sun-baked, stone staircase (which would probably force pained yelps and squeaks out of him, embarrassing although true), so he quietly stepped off of the dirt and branches of the forest floor and onto the soft sands of the lakeside, the grains immediately latching onto the pads of his feet. His eyes never left the elegant figure of the elf, who had finished washing his…  _ intimate parts _ , and was now pouring the honey-colored oil from the glass bottle into one of his hands. With his back still turned to Eren, he gently returned the decanter to its spot next to the soap bar on the rock with a little  _ clink _ . As the elf began rubbing his hands through his hair, the scent wafted over to Eren.

 

Almond oil.  _ Excessively  _ lavish - and a  _ notoriously _ good lubricant.

 

Another quick breeze whipped by, ruffling some loose strands of brown hair from Eren’s ponytail and sending distressed ripples across the water’s surface. It brought with it the sound of wind chimes again, so the brunette took that moment to step into the lake, now that the sound of his feet entering the water was masked. The lake waters  _ were _ enchanted, or at the very least, had some incredible trajectory with a warm current, the water was  _ just _ on the comfortable side of cool. 

 

The almond oil had quickly lathered into a white, frothy foam, which plummeted down the elf’s body when he stepped under the curtain of water. His pointy ears were aimed downwards to shield the insides from the strength of the water -  _ cute _ . Bubbles fell down the lines of his spine and thighs before hitting the ever sloshing and gurgling surface of the water below the waterfalls, where the suds were speedily pushed off elsewhere by the current. 

 

Eren came up behind him. He was so  _ close _ , close enough to feel the elf’s aura of magic and smell the mixed aromas of almond and spices. 

 

He was also close enough to see that the elf was an inch or two taller than him, which was a bit irritating, but no matter. Two inches of height didn’t affect his pelvis height to the elf’s pelvis height enough to make a difference. Eren knew  _ that _ from experience. And anyhow, the blond was easily more stick-like in comparison to Eren’s own stalkier, bulkier build.

 

Finally, Eren stepped up behind his prey, snaking his tanned arms around the blond’s torso, folding his hands across his lower stomach, and pulling him flush to his own sparsely haired chest, making sure to pin his cock between the elf’s ass cheeks with their bodies. The elf’s wet skin got water all over Eren, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The elf let out a shocked yelp, and jerked around in his hold, immediately going into panic, as anyone would if confronted like this. But then he twisted his head around and locked eyes with Eren - and stilled.

 

_ Liquid gold.  _ That was the color of the elf’s eyes. Not brown, not orange, not yellow.  _ Iridescent gold _ . In all of his mother’s tales of elves and their beauty, she  _ never _ left out the glittering, jewel-like eyes that elves were told to possess. But this, seeing them in person - those gems staring at you from behind wet eyelashes, full of shock, confusion, and yet, curiosity - was something else entirely. 

 

Eren grinned like a wolf having caught a rabbit, and leaned in to nose against the elf’s ear - it twitched in response - and murmur, “Hey there, princess, it’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you.” As he did this, he unfolded his hands and teasingly rubbed up and down the elf’s stomach and sides, finally getting a feel of him. Soft, wet, warm. 

 

The elf frowned, and tried shoving against Eren’s chest, no doubt feeling the hard dick nestled between his cheeks. The brunette struggled to keep the feisty elf secured in his arms.  _ Fuck _ , all his squirming wasn’t helping his situation downstairs one bit. “I  _ swear _ it, I won’t hurt-” 

 

“But you want something  _ else _ , you  _ pervert! _ ” The elf spat haughtily. It caught Eren off guard for a second, first hearing the elf’s voice. It was low and masculine, and yet, had the melodic lilts and feminine, hypnotic undertones that was said to leave travelers of all races breathless. 

 

The blond gave a particularly hard jerk, but Eren held him fast. “But I won’t  _ force _ you into anything you didn’t want to, princess-” 

 

The elf stopped and turned around again to make glaring eye contact with Eren. “And I’m a  _ prince _ , not a princ _ ess _ !”

 

Eren blinked, then smirked wide. “Oh, I know damn well you’re male.” Eren roughly dragged his hand over the elf’s hipbone, skirting just above the beginning of neatly trimmed pubic hair, making the elf squirm defiantly and blush. “But you're really a  _ prince _ ?” 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” The  _ prince _ snapped, scowling. “And it'd be wise for you take your hands  _ off _ me-”

 

“Oh please, as if you weren't just feelin’ up your own backside minutes ago.” Eren snarked, feeling pride when the prince snapped his mouth shut and turned even redder. “Practically the whole forest saw you. You  _ want _ someone to give it to you hard, princey boy, admit it. It’d just better be someone who can treat you right, eh? I know your type.”

 

The prince, who'd already proven himself to be rather mouthy and hot-headed, stayed silent. So Eren continued. “Here’s the thing, beautiful. I can give you that. I can treat you right - take it nice and slow, or rough, if that's how you want it. Pamper and spoil you how you deserve. Whad'ya say, hm?” Eren began gently grinding his bare, hard dick in between the prince’s pert little cheeks, giving him a feel for what he’d get treated to if he agreed. “Do you want it?”

 

This lasted a moment before the prince reluctantly nodded his head, not looking at Eren. A grin curled wide across Eren’s face, and he pressed a soft, yet seductive kiss against the prince’s neck, just below his jaw. “Knew a pretty thing like you’d want it. You won’t regret this for a moment - I’ll treat’cha juuust right.”

 

The prince sighed indignantly, still trying to keep up his superior persona, but gave an impatient little push back of his hips. Eren chuckled lowly at this, but  _ god _ was that arousing. “What's your name, darlin’?”

 

“Jean.”

 

Jean.  _ Jean.  _ That was an exotic one - definitely sounded refined and hoity toity. Suited the elven prince just  _ perfectly _ .

 

Eren took his sweet time to press kisses into the expanse of bared neck before him, rubbing small circles into different spots on Jean’s body. The prince simply sighed and allowed himself to be treated like this, clearly giving in to his more lustful, spoiled desires. Eren turned the elf around in his arms and pressed their lips together gently, breathing out heavily through his nose to take all of the elf’s lovely scents in. 

 

The perfumey, nutty aroma of the almond oil, the stark, present smell of spices from the soap, and a certain… sweet element that seemed to be entirely just Jean. 

 

The prince kissed him back with impatient insistence, snaking his pale arms around Eren’s shoulders and grinding his hips against the rogue’s. Their arousals slid against each other - Eren took note that they felt about the same length, but the prince was a little more slender compared to his own impressive girth. Cute.

 

Their kisses got steadily rougher and more bitey as the seconds ticked on, and the air between them grew hotter and hotter. With the sounds of the forest thundering around the two in their lustful endeavor, Eren paused in between kisses to growl, “You definit-  _ mmh- _ definitely know-  _ mmpf- _ what you-  _ augh- _ want-” 

 

“ _ Shut _ it, human.” The elven prince snarled, and Eren drew back to see his pointy, delicate ears were strained backwards and cupped down in indication of the prince’s aggravation. 

 

Eren’s eyes narrowed to a positively  _ sinister  _ sneer. “You don't got any authority over me,  _ princess _ .” He accentuated this with a firm squeeze of a pert ass cheek, enjoying the soft, smooth feel of the warm skin beneath his fingers. “You just gotta lay back all pretty and let me ravage you, got that?”

 

As he said this, Eren started taking little scoot-steps forward, backing the prince up towards the curtain of thundering water, all while making sure to grab the prince’s almond oil in his free hand. Jean turned his head around quickly, realized where Eren was taking them, and aimed his head downwards just in time as the cool water poured over his head, then over Eren’s. The brunette shook his wet hair and stared at the prince with a shark-toothed grin as the elf pushed his own newly-wet bangs out of his own eyes. His ears twitched and flung a few droplets off. Eren  _ really  _ wanted to bite them. 

 

The light was significantly dimmer now that they were in the little cavity behind the waterfall, where the reflection of the water refracted off the stone walls and the sound echoed around. There was another waist-height, flat rock like the ones outside this little cave, only this one was much wider, damper, and more suited for laying attractive, bratty princes down on. Which is exactly what Eren did - backing Jean the final step before the rock bumped the backs of his thighs and he let out a little noise, but still sat down. 

 

“What- what do you want me to do?” The prince asked him, the submissive, low tone of his voice catching Eren completely off guard. From his seated position, Jean looked up at Eren with glimmering, cat-like eyes. 

 

Eren huffed, and smiled cooly. “It’s not what  _ I _ want-  _ you’re _ the one gettin’ treated here, princess.” 

 

He put the almond oil down next to them with a little  _ clonk _ . “ _ You _ tell  _ me _ how you want it: fast and hard, or soft and slow, or some bits of both. ‘S all up to you. For example-”

 

The brunette suddenly put a hand on Jean’s shoulder and  _ shoved _ him back, leaping forward and cupping his other hand behind the prince’s head to cushion him as the elf was suddenly slammed on his back on the rock, with Eren now confidently hovering above him. As the rogue moved his hands to either side of Jean’s shoulders, caging him in, he murmured, “How’s this position?”

 

The prince, looking a little shaken, but quickly trying to school himself into looking unfazed, mumbled, “G-good. I like it. ‘S okay, or whatever.”

 

Eren drew a hand downwards to dance along over the prince’s body, down, down until it got to one of those inviting hipbones again, and he placed his hand over it, letting his thumb rub lazily along Jean’s groin, between the join of his upper thigh and pelvis. He eyes the elven prince’s erection, which was now laying against his flat stomach, so very pink and so very hard already, as well as his balls hanging just above where Eren’s main focus was at.

 

“And now, what do  _ you _ want, princess?”

 

Jean huffed at the nickname again, rolling his eyes, but having evidently grown tired of Eren’s playing around, drew his legs up to have his feet rest on the stone, and grabbed Eren’s hand and moved it to wear he  _ really _ craved attention. Eren bit his lip and grinned, feeling the wrinkled, puckered little entrance with gentle, experienced fingers. 

 

The prince drew his teeth back in another snarl, his ears flying with his emotions. “Shove it,  _ thief _ . I don’t have all day. Get on with it, will you?”

 

“Pushy, pushy…” Eren tuts, but goes to grab the almond oil, and pours a liberal amount onto his darker fingers and rubbing them together for a few seconds before returning to his feisty prey. 

 

As he brings his lubricated digits to rub along Jean’s rim, he drops his mouth right next to the elf’s ear and huskily whispers, “Let’s see how much you talk back with three fingers shoved up your ass.”

 

Before the prince can snap back, Eren pushes his pointer finger in all the way to the base, hearing Jean gasp quietly. He begins slowly pumping it in and out, finding the elf’s hole to be relatively stretched already. With a little chuckle, he works a second finger inside, pulling back to watch the elf’s face - teeth clenched, eyes screwed shut, and head tilted off to the side, with his whole face down to his delicious collarbones stained pink. “You’re already loose down here… tell me, do you play with yourself often, Jean?”

 

The prince shudders - perhaps because of Eren’s use of his first name?

 

“Do you ever do it in private, or always out in the open like a slut, in the hopes that some stranger will pick you up and fuck your little hole full of come? Is that it, Jean?”

 

“A-Ahh!” The prince’s pouty lips fall open in a pleasured cry as Eren eases his third finger inside his wet, pink rim, taking care to not hurt Jean, despite the malicious words dripping from his mouth like poison. 

 

“I-I just… oooh! O-Oh, come on, come on- I just- it just feels good to- to- do it where someone can- Ahh, ahh- can watch, or- AUGH!”

 

The prince’s arms shoot up to hug around Eren’s neck again as the brunette sadistically spreads his three fingers and stretches the elf’s little pink hole wide. He stares down at it with a smirk, glad that Jean will evidently be able to handle Eren’s girth. He knew he was a bit much for some people, but this pretty little fox would be able to take him just fine. 

 

“You want people to watch you, hm? Like being put on display? Like showing off your cute hole, princess?”

 

Jean was more than prepared now, but Eren still pressed his fingers back inside and began pistoning them around toward the top wall, looking for the prince’s prostate. His little, punched-out moans and gasps drew in quicker and quicker as the sound of Eren’s hand slapping against the elf’s ass grew louder. Suddenly-

 

“AAHH!  _ Ahh! _ Right there! _ Right th _ \- oh my- oh _ god _ right there-”

 

Smirking in triumph, Eren pressed his fingers inside the elven prince and rubbed tauntingly against that signature little bump. Jean started squirming in his arms, wiggling his hips in little circular motions to try and hump into Eren’s fingers, but Eren slipped his fingers out just as the prince’s moans started pitching higher. 

 

Jean stuttered to a halt and his eyes snapped open, and he immediately demanded the brunette  _ get him off right fucking now _ \- and that’s when Eren realized two things. One, this little minx was the glorious, god-given type of guy who could come without his dick being touched at all, and two, he hadn’t even told Jean is name yet. 

 

“Settle down, princess, settle down.” Eren murmured with an irritating grin, gently pushing Jean back down onto the rock. With one hand oily and the other still damp, he grabbed the elf’s thighs and lifted them over his hips, staining one of those thin, milky thighs with oily fingerprints. “Name’s Eren. You’ll do good to remember that - I’ll be needin’ you to to scream it to the rest of the woods in just a sec.”

 

Jean sputtered and glared and loosened one of his arms to bat at the back of Eren’s head, but that only coaxed a good-hearted laugh out of the human, as he pulled the elf closer to by his hips, and slowly rubbed the thick, dark head of his dick against the prince’s wet, loosened hole. 

 

“One last thing before it’s too late-” Eren whispered, once again just centimeters away from taking a nibble out of the elf’s ear. “ ‘S it alright if I let go inside, or would you prefer outside?”

 

Jean tilted his head away again, but the delicately thin skin of his ear flushed red. “... Inside.”

 

Eren hums happily. “Your wish is my command.” Then he reaches one hand down to guide his dick inside the elven prince’s waiting entrance. The two men sigh when the head is inside, then it’s not long before Eren shoves the rest of the way in with a little thrust, eliciting a surprised moan from Jean. 

 

He rests for a moment to let Jean adjust. He can feel the prince’s hot walls clenching and unclenching around him, and it’s driving him crazy. 

 

“G-god… ‘s so… so  _ thick _ inside…” The prince whimpers. He’s clutching tight around Eren’s shoulders, with his dainty ankles locked and his heels digging into the brunette’s lower back.

 

“You good, beautiful?”

 

The blond swallows, before nodding, and Eren can feel it on his shoulder. “Yeah…” Suddenly the elf is pulling back to grin right at Eren with sexy, half-lidded eyes and hazy, pink cheeks. “Fuck me…”

 

Instantly, Eren’s hips  _ snap _ forward and the prince cries out. Every thrust of his hips forces louder and louder moans, grunts, and gasps out of the elf, and it’s only after a few seconds, that Eren moves his hands under the backs of Jean’s knees and hold them out lewdly, spreading Jean’s legs for his dick. Eren groans and pants as well, staring openly down at where his cock  _ pounds  _ unrelentingly into Jean’s stretched, dripping, pink hole, watching with enchanted green eyes as his dick is greedily swallowed up over and over again. The flesh of Jean’s ass cheeks around his hole grow more red as Eren’s thrusts speed up, and it’s only then that in the elf’s dazed, half-sane state that he remembers to start chanting Eren’s name like a prayer, his voice stuttering every time the rogue slams fully into him. 

 

“Are you close, baby?” Eren groans into a downturned, pointy ear. Just one bite wouldn’t hurt… then again he  _ is _ a prince. Maybe somewhere less noticeable…

 

The elf lets out another sweet noise of pleasure into the human’s own ear. “Y-yeah… I-I’m close! I’m- I’m-  _ oh god Eren I’m so close! _ Just a little more- just a little-  _ oh my _ ! Oh my god don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,  _ don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstop- AAUGH!! _ ”

 

The prince’s desperate babbling turns into an orgasmic yell at the end, and Eren watches in fascination as spurts of white come shoot from the elf’s bouncing cock, spraying over his stomach. As he starts panting and coming back to Earth, Eren rams his dick into him once more, twice more,  _ come on, come on, come on, there it is- _

 

With a cry of his own, Eren’s fingers tightly grip around Jean’s knees as he releases his come inside the elf. He keeps thrusting slowly, pushing the fluid further into the prince’s insides as said prince sighs quietly, and Eren opens his eyes to find the elf below him looking incredibly sated and satisfied, spread out below him with jizz splattered across his stomach, sweat beading across his forehead with several stray hairs stuck to it and-  _ wait, how’d that get there _ \- a bite mark on one of Jean’s collarbones, with the canine indents leaking little streaks of bright red blood. 

 

Finally, his hips come to a stop, and the prince opens his golden eyes and peers up at Eren with a tired little smile. Eren grins back at him, kinder this time, then pulls his softening dick out. He is pleased to see only a little string of semen connecting the tip of his cock to the elf’s hole before it breaks, because this means the rest is still inside him. The prince slowly begins sitting up, and Eren observes him stretch his arms above him. 

 

He rests his hands on his own lower back and stretches a little too. However, he feels something… coy about Jean now. 

 

“You know… Eren…” The prince suddenly says, but his voice is hoarse from screaming out his pretty little lungs. He clears his throat - as if that’ll do anything - as Eren turns his attention back to the elf. “You know, I’ve never… I can’t say I’ve ever had an…  _ experience _ quite so good as that before…”

 

Eren can feel himself start to smirk before he can stop it. Hey, a guy’s got to take pride in some things, and this is one of Eren’s some things. 

 

Jean, now looking at some spot of rock and tracing it with his finger, quietly continues. “I usually shower back at the castle, and only come out here when I  _ really _ want to relax, but if I were to… say, show up here again tomorrow this same time…” 

 

With a grin and a swaggering step back towards the sly prince, Eren finishes that thought for him. “You might find me waiting in the bushes for the perfect time to jump out and grab you up.”

 

Golden irises slide back over to peer up at Eren. “Purely on coincidence?”

 

“Just a lucky day for me.” Eren smirks, before tackling the prince back onto the rocks to make out until their lips are sore.

 

In the distance, the wind whips by the waterfalls, and brings with it the sound of wind chimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wind In The Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133527) by [Foxx_in_soxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx)




End file.
